nfsfandomcom-20200222-history
Bugatti Veyron 16.4 Super Sport
The Bugatti Veyron Super Sport is the fastest Veyron that Bugatti has ever made. It can be easily identified by its 'World Record Edition' paint scheme including bare carbon-fibre body and orange paintwork as well as its aerodynamic body kit. The Super Sport is fitted with larger turbochargers and intercoolers to increase the engine's horsepower output, maximum torque and top speed. 'Need for Speed: Hot Pursuit (2010)' The Super Sport appears in the Super Sports DLC for the PlayStation 3 and Xbox 360 release of Need for Speed: Hot Pursuit (2010) as a Hyper class vehicle. The Super Sport's stats are superior to the Grand Sport and the standard 16.4. It also has a slightly different engine sound compared to the mentioned cars. 'Need for Speed: The Run' The Bugatti Veyron Super Sport appears in the Supercar Pack DLC for the PlayStation 3 and Xbox 360 release of Need for Speed: The Run as a Tier 6 vehicle. It has a Very Difficult handling rating. 'Need for Speed: Most Wanted (2012)' The Veyron Super Sport was revealed to be featured via an article in the official Need for Speed website named "The Sky's The Limit." It appears in the final release as an Exotic class vehicle in Need for Speed: Most Wanted (2012). The Super Sport is unlocked upon defeating Most Wanted List racer #3 in singleplayer and unlocked upon reaching SpeedLevel 35 in multiplayer. The Super Sport is the heaviest Exotic in the game. It is very effective on straight roads such as Interstate 92 thanks to its acceleration, which is one of the fastest in the game. Its handling is manageable at low speeds but is harder to control at higher velocities than seen on nimbler cars such as the Lamborghini Aventador. The Super Sport has a higher durability than comparable Exotic cars due to its heavy weight. This trait combined with its acceleration makes the car a solid choice in pursuits. 'Need for Speed: Most Wanted (2012) (Mobile)' The Bugatti Veyron Super Sport is available in the mobile release of Need for Speed: Most Wanted (2012) in the Exotic category. For $3,000,000 in-game, the Veyron Super Sport has extremely high stats, with unrivaled top speed. 'Need for Speed: Rivals' The Super Sport was revealed to be featured in Need for Speed: Rivals as a police vehicle following the release of the 'AllDrive Gameplay' trailer. Trivia *The Veyron Super Sport in Most Wanted (2012) doesn't feature orange rims. Media 'Gallery' Veyron 4.jpg|Need for Speed: Hot Pursuit (2010) File:Veyron_cop2.jpg|Need for Speed: Hot Pursuit (2010) (SCPD) TheRun-image130256.jpg|Need for Speed: The Run (Supercar Pack - Tier 6) MW2012VeyronSS.jpg|Need for Speed: Most Wanted (2012) NFSMW2012MobileVeyronSS.jpg|Need for Speed: Most Wanted (2012) (Mobile) NFSRVeyronSSPolice.jpg|Need for Speed: Rivals (Police) 'Videos' Category:Cars Category:Bugatti Category:Cars in Need for Speed: Hot Pursuit (2010) Category:Super Sports Pack Cars Category:Police Vehicles in Need for Speed: Hot Pursuit (2010) Category:Cars in Need for Speed: The Run Category:Supercar Pack Cars Category:Cars in Need for Speed: Most Wanted (2012) Category:AWD Cars Category:1,100-1,200 Horsepower Cars Category:French Cars Category:Turbocharged Cars Category:W16 powered Cars Category:Cars in Need for Speed: Rivals